1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sampling rate adjustment system and a sampling rate adjustment method.
2. Description of Related Art
A sampling unit of a camera converts analog video signals to digital video signals with a certain sampling rate. For cameras such as for surveillance, an alternating current (AC) power source supplies power to the camera. Frequency of most AC power source is about 50 hertz (HZ) or about 60 HZ. Definition of images captured by the camera will be decreased when the sampling rate of the sampling unit is near the frequency of the power. A user has to change the sampling rate of the sampling unit manually to increase the definition of the images.